Many machines are available to drill students in various disciplines, however, their rewards are not sufficiently motivating to keep a student's interest up for a long enough period of time to memorize such dull fare as one's times tables for example. Also, in a situation like memorization of a table, concentration should be placed on the problems with which the student has trouble, and those problems should be repeatedly brought up. Present machines, with this capability, follow a rigidly programmed format and will not make the subtle adjustments necessary to optimize the learning process.
The present invention relates to teaching machines and more particularly to teaching machines designed to provide motivation to students, to teaching machines designed to detect and concentrate on student's areas of weakness, and teaching machines designed to increase student's speed. It is believed that the teaching machine of this invention represents a significant advance in the art which will result in its being widely adopted.